User talk:Advcoolio98
Hey dude you new here--K11You know the DrillTDF 22:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) wats new collidescope1 I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 12:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner! No, asking people to return would not be spam. And the admins vs. others thing would be a no because you can't force people to be in your camps.... so sorry. :( Hope I helped. :) ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 23:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No. Advertising is not prohibited and will lead to a ban. Sorry. ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 23:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Still, wouldn't help. It's a no to the idea, sorry. ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for everything Oh well. Hey umm... well I'm here I was wondering if it's cheating if I have challenges that are just eliminations. Also would you like to be a assistant host? I could really use the help of a experienced admin. Thanks again. I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 00:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You can have just plain eliminations without a challenge before hand, as long as you don't rig it in your favor (if you are competing in your own camp). I don't really have time to be your co-host, sorry. :( ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) No. You can be in your own camp, as long as you dont cheat to get further with your characters. ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all wqeek. XDDDD ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me with something? I don't, the guy who edited beforeme does Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 13:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you put color on an elimination table? Thanks, I had to use it for my fanfic. Sure. Thanks. I'm not signed up --TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ps yes i find the idol and ill return Snowgirl57 21:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC)snowgirl57 Idol I found the idol for team coffee coffee coffee coffee Snowgirl57 21:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC)snowgirl57 YesSnowgirl57 21:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC)katie Katie Zoey- Snowgirl57 21:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Katies the best sure y not not that i can think of *singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 22:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 01:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Please put your character on Cragiled dyrium's camp! The third Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 20:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Is it going to be like a big alliance, or just a few people?There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 15:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Total Drama Showdown is a collab fic with Kenzen11, and he was the one who picked out the background. So I'm not very sure, you may want to ask Kenzen. --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 17:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Sure I'm in on the alliance. But I'm not sure who to vote out... -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 23:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Let's vote out Draven first and then Al. -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 23:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Um usually to big a new camp, I usually vote out who's least active so we lose the dead weight, So Neither of them to begin with. There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 23:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC)